Guilty or Not
by PockyCake
Summary: SxS The two of them met again. Things changed, he started to care about her while she had been trying to avoid him. An unpredictable event occured and the tension between them worsened. Will they managed to get through it or were they never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes : PockyCake is here with a new fanfic! Hope all SasuSaku fans will love it. I'm not too confident with the storyline, but I'm doing my best to provide you a good story with the less mistake possible. This is just the beginning... So it's a bit slow but don't worry, thing will progress smoothly ! Have fun while reading : ) !

Many thanks to my lovely beta, you guys rock !

Disclaimer: I don't own. That's it.

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, a pink haired young girl met a dark haired boy at the Ninja Academy. The moment she saw him, a lightning stroked her feelings. __From that moment, she promised to herself to always be faithful to him no matter what happens..._

* * *

That was her story before the incident. Five years ago, Uchiha Sasuke disappeared from the Konoha village. Sakura couldn't believe it, since he left without leaving a trace. She really wondered how she would have handled it. She never heard of him.

Until one day.

Sakura was looking for a dress for Hinata's birthday. She walked from place to place, beautiful dresses were easy to find, but none of them interested the young lady. While she was heading to her apartment, she saw someone.

He had dark hair and the way he walked seemed familiar.

An invisible force pushed her to run after the man. She had to know if it was really him, or it will haunt her day after day. She was now running toward the man like a young child who lost his mother. Heavy breath took over her. She grew nervous the more she approached him. But the little pink haired girl didn't watched her steps, she bumped into the man and fell. His bag fell and it dropped several items: brushes, paint, books... When did Sasuke-kun's interests in arts began? Sakura apologized and faced the man. He had the same eyes, the same look and the same color of hair...

But she was wrong, he wasn't Sasuke-kun.

'Are you ok? Give me your hand, I will help you.'

This is how she met Sai.

Reminiscing the incident over and over, Sakura decided to give up on Uchiha Sasuke, he dragged her crazy to no end. She just had mistaken someone else for Sasuke. Plus, who would be fool enough to care about someone who doesn't even aknowledged the existence of others? She does. But after meeting Sai, it ended. Definitly.

A whole new Haruno Sakura was born.

This was for the best. She was sure of it.

**xoxox**

'Hey Sasuke! Over here!' 

'Yo.'

They finally met. Naruto went straight to Konoha gates right after Sasuke's call. He couldn't believe it, after five years of absence, his bestfriend was back. Was it for real? He doesn't know it yet, but they had so much to say to each other. They have been silent since their greeting. It was Sasuke who broke it first.

'Naruto... You know... I've-'

'Don't worry; we will talk about it later. Aren't you tired?'

Without saying anything else, he took Sasuke's bags and walked forward. Sasuke was surprised but grateful toward his friend. Have he grown up that much in the period of five years?

'TEME! What are you doing? You know, I abandoned my bowl of ramen just for you. You better start walking or I will...'

'Shut it dobe.'

No, Naruto still remained the same.

**xoxox**

It was already morning. Sakura woke up and noticed she fell asleep on her books. She studied all night long. She had to do that much of work since she wants to become a successful medical ninja like Tsunade-sama, the Godaime. 

Today, she had nothing to do, no missions, no training. She left her apartment right after her breakfast to visit her sick father. She walked around the village and before she realized it, she was at the old training ground. It felt so notaligic. This training ground held a lot of memories. She will always remember their first training with the bells and Kakashi-sensei who almost gave up on them until they knew how to work in team.

'Sakura-channnnnnnn!'

'Hey Na...-' Sakura choked. She saw him.

_Once upon a time, a pink haired young girl met a dark haired boy at the Ninja Academy._

Impossible. It can't be...

Her heart will certainly come out of her chest if it continued to run at such high speed.

_The moment she saw him, a lightning strocked her feelings._

But he was right there in front of her. Nothing changed, same dark hair style, same cold attitude, he just grown a bit taller.

'Sakura-chan? Are you ok? You look pale... You overdid yourself while studying? This is so-'

'Sakura.'

'TEME, DON'T CUT ME!' hissed Naruto, 'You know Sakura-chan, Sasuke just came back. Isn't that great? Team 7 is right on track and...'

She couldn't hear Naruto now. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything as she glanced at the dark hair boy. She couldn't even say his name. It's not as if she forgot it but... Uchiha Sasuke was right in front of her after several years. She closed her eyes and reminded herself what she had kept in mind since his disappearance and finally spoke as she opened her eyes.

'Sasuke, welcome back.' No more Sasuke-kun, this was a good start.

'Hn.'

'Still the same.'

'Hn.'

Uchiha Sasuke didn't change. This is so him, always replying with 'Hn' or 'Ah'. He wasn't a talkative person and why would that change? Sakura really wondered if she was the only who changed. She didn't wanted to drag the conversation for too long, she wouldn't be able to handle it any longer, her heart was about to give in. Plus, she had to leave soon to check on her father.

'By the way, Sasuke, did you report to Hokage-sama that you were back? If not, you better get on to it. Sorry if I interrupted your training, but I need to leave.' hurried the girl as she started to walk away.

Sakura felt like an idiot. With the Uchiha back, she couln't have stayed around, she had to flee, to run away. This is too much. What was that? Her heartbeat was running madly and it could be heard from the outside. How can she **STILL** feel that way after such a long time? She had to pulverize it or it could ruin everything. She had to.

Suddenly she felt her arm lifted. She turned around and saw that Sasuke was right behind her, firmly gripping on her arm.

'Will you please let-'

'Sakura, why are you mad?'

'What? You asked WHY? How can you... No, I'm fine. Really, Sasuke, I'm-'

'There's something wrong with you, tell me what is it.'

'I'm PERFECTLY fine! Let me go already!' She couldn't tell why, but she had to scream.

What was he expecting? To come back to Konoha and continued to live as if nothing happened? To think that every bonds that he had here will be kept after his return? Well it could have happened if he **TOLD** his friend about his leaving. But no, he disapeared and never showed any sign of life.

_From that moment, she promised to herself to always be faithful to him no matter what happens..._

No, she won't fell into the same trap again. Never. He broke the bonds, there is no way he would get it back.

'Yeah, let her go. Don't you see she doesn't care about you?'

Both of them stood there and looked up to where the voice came from. Strangely, they didn't feel his presence until now. If it was an enemy, they would probably get captured or even get killed by now.

'Who are you?' asked the Uchiha progidy.

A tall guy with black hair standed right beside a tree near the scene of the 'reunion of the Team 7' with his arm folded on his chest. He greeted everyone with a bow. He was about to introduce himself but...

'He's my boyfriend, Sai.'

* * *

PockyCake : What do you think about it? Not so bad? Wrong? Tell me through the reviews. Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes : I know it been awhile ! So there is the chapter 2 of Guilty or Not. The progressing of the story is still a bit slow, but hope you guys will forgive me, I need to put thing in place before revealing the ''punch'' of this fanfic. Hope you guys will be patient enough and continue to follow my story! Enjoy !

Many thanks to my lovely beta, you guys rock !

Disclaimer: I don't own. That's it.

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was surprised, even Sai didn't know what was going on. He looked into her green eyes, seeking for answer, but he couldn't find any. He has never seen her acting that way. Her eyes were determinated and impenetrable. He couldn't comprehend what was going through her mind. Naruto have been remaining silent for a while, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he heard Sakura.

'WHAT? Sakura-chan, you barely-' but Naruto couldn't finish as Sakura spoke over him.

'Now if you would excuse us... Sai, I want to go to my father's house, want to come along?'

'Su-sure.'

And they left, leaving a stunned Naruto and a Sasuke who couldn't care less. The Uchiha suddenly walked toward a tree, where Sai stood before. He remained in front of it a few moment and...

**BANG!**

The tree was crushed by his powerful fist. He never knew why he hitted it, but he felt good after doing so.

'Aww... Poor little tree!' said Naruto with a little of sacarsm in his tone, 'Now that you have released your anger, Sasuke do you mind if we go eat a bowl of-'

'No, we didn't even start our training.'

'But it's pass noon!'

'Hn.'

'Sasuke, I'm really hungry-' but Naruto couldn't finish his sentence and jumped backwards as he noticed a shuriken was coming in his direction. Sasuke wasn't going to spare his friend and was now running toward him at full speed, preparing for his next move. Naruto had no choice and finally followed his friend's wish and fought him willingly. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't feeling very well and both of them remained silent as they continued to train. The bowl of ramen will have to wait for later.

**xoxox**

_He's my boyfriend, Sai._ She didn't even think about it, but it came out.Sakura really wondered what she was thinking. Trying to get Sasuke jealous? Can an ice cube really get jealous?

'Is this far enough?'

Sakura jumped slightly, she totally forgot about Sai.

'Yes, thank you.'

During the whole walk, Sakura noticed he didn't say anything about what just happened. They knew each other too well to get into that kind of relationship. She needed to apologize.

'Ano... Sai... I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I don't know what's wrong but-'

'Sakura, I really don't care, but lying won't bring you any good and you _know_ it. Take care of yourself, ok?'

'Yeah... you're right. Thank.'

'Now hurry, your father is probably waiting for you. See you around.'

Sakura waved at him as he headed to the opposite direction. She walked a few streets, turned a corner and reached her father's house. She opened the door and went in.

'I'm home, Oka-san.'

A framed picture of a lovely lady was put on a table. She was wearing white clothes, holding a huge bunch of flowers. Her smile was sublime.

'Sakura, is it you?'

'Yes Oto-san,' replied Sakura as she headed to his room.

Her father was a decent man with brown hairs and brown eyes. Dark lines were drawn under his eyes due to his illness.

'Isn't my beautiful girl? How are you doing? You're missing me too much so you couldn't bear a day without me?' The man was joyful and smiled widly.

'Oto-san, did you take your pills?' asked Sakura in a serious tone.

'Come on, you don't need to get that serious over pills, Sakura. As far as I know, I don't suffer from alzheimer, and yes, I took my pills.'

'Oto-san! Could you stop making fun of me? Sometime I really don't know if you're telling jokes or not-'

'Is it me or you're more agressive then usual? Something happened?'

'It's Sasu-NO! Nothing happened... Nothing.'

'Sasu? I don't know anyone by that name.. Sasu... Sasu? Wait.. Sasu..sasu?'

'Oto-san! Stop it already! I won't laugh. It's not funny.' Sakura couldn't help it, but her lips curved a bit.

'Oh-oh! What did I see just now? You smiled! Isn't my daughter the most beautiful when she smile? Sometimes I really wonder why you are still single...'

'OTO-SAN!' She didn't know why, but tears were about to come out, but before it could flow, her father stood up from his bed and went to hug the pinkette girl. 'You know that you are our pride. Don't ever forget, ok? No matter what.'

'Yes, Oto-san.' She released herself from her father and smiled at him, but deep inside, it hurt.

**xoxox**

Sasuke was abandonned. Yes, abandonned by Naruto. He didn't care that much, but he was stupefied when Naruto kissed a blushing Hinata. He didn't want to bother, so he left.

He was wandering around the village, with no peculiar destination in mind.

_'Come in' ordered Tsunade-sama as Sasuke went into the office. The place didn't change. Since the Sandaime passed out, the office was empty until the arrival of the beautiful lady. Soon, moutain of papers covered the desk and the aroma of sake filled the entire room, marking the presence of the Sannin. She turned her chair around to face the young boy._

_'Uchiha Sasuke, I was waiting for you.'_

_'My excuses, Tsunade-sama. I just came back last night. I could have come sooner, but I-'_

_'Naruto probably dragged you around. Let's get to the point, since I know you don't like to waste time, nor I do. I want to know what happened during the past five years and I don't need to ask you to be honest.'_

_'Yes Hokage-sama.'_

Someone interrupted Sasuke's thought by bumping into him.

'I'm sor-' Sakura's eyes widenned as she looked up to Sasuke. Both of them didn't exchange a word. They stood like this for a minute or two.

'Sakura-'

'Ne, Sasuke, wanna go drink?'

'Hmm... Ye- Wait, go drink?' Sasuke was stunned, did he heard clearly?

'Yeah, go drink. What? You want me to cry I'm soooo sorry because I bumped into you? Are you for real? Or... You're a coward because we aren't legal yet?'

'Wait... Does it sound like a challenge?' asked Sasuke. Really, he never thought that the Sakura he knew from before turned into something... devil. But he had to admit that the new Sakura was quite interesting.

'HELL YEA!' She suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into a resto-bar.

It have been a few hours that the two ninjas were drinking. Sasuke was really impressed by how much Sakura was able to drink. No need to say that she was already drunk.

'Saaassuuu...kee, why don't you drinnnkkkk? –hic- Been a while we are here and you –hic- barely drink.' She drank a few drops before continuing, 'I guess I was right, you are a coward!' She smiled widly to the cold Uchiha who was now frowning at the pink girl. 'What? You –hic- want a picture of me, Sassssuuuuuuuuuu-chan? Haha, Sasu-chan!'

'There's something wrong with you Sakura' stated Sasuke, 'Why did you want to drink suddenly?'

'Why do you care?' Sasuke was stunned by the question. Good one, why did he **CARE**? He didn't know why so he ignored the question.

'Why do you care, Sasuke?' insisted Sakura. She was irritate by his behavior, 'Sasuke, tell me why **WOULD** you care?'

The Uchiha managed to give her a reply, 'Because you are my friend.' But this wasn't enough for Sakura.

'Haha, my friend? How the hell can you be my friend? You didn't even leave a word when you left five years ago and you consider us as friends? Don't bullshit me, Uchiha Sasuke.'

Sakura was really in a bad mood and Sasuke felt that it had nothing to do with how much she drank.

'Why did you come back?' the pinkette girl was crying, 'Last time when we tried to retrive you, you ignored us. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE BY YOURSELF? You think everything would be the same? Well you get it wrong! All wrong!' She stood up and went outside. Sasuke paid the bill and followed her.

'Sakura.' He was walking after her through the dark streets.

'I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke! I hate you! Why did you come back? I was doing just fine until you-' Sasuke hugged her, his arms around her shoulder. Sakura tried to get away but he strengthened his grip.

'I can't breath, let me go!' screamed Sakura.

'Not until you calm down!' She took a deep breath and Sasuke loosened his grip, but he was still holding her. He whispered softly to her ears, 'What's wrong with you? Is there anything bothering you?'

'Yes.' She wasn't screaming anymore, which reassure Sasuke.

'What is it?'

'I think I have made it clear. I don't need to-'

'What is it? Tell me,' insisted Sasuke.

'I don't like to repeat myself, Sasuke, but since you want me to make it clear, I'm going to tell you... What's bothering me is...'

'Yes...'

'You,' and Sakura released herself completly from Sasuke. 'I don't want to see you around anymore. I was doing just fine until-'

The rest of the sentence was unheard to Sasuke's ears. Sakura collapsed.

'Sakura!' Sasuke grabbed her body before she could touch the ground.

He was shaking her, and he was calling her name constantly, hoping she would regained conscience. She wasn't moving and Sasuke carried her on his back. He started to run, hoping he could find a safe place or find some help. He turned a corner. His vision started to blur and he wasn't in the street anymore, and Sakura wasn't on his back either. Sasuke found out that he was completly emerged in a dark house.

* * *

PockyCake: I'm already on chapter 3. R&R please. Thank you ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes : OMG ! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys will forgive me ! Originally, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but since I made you guys wait too long, i decided to post it. A little gift for the new year, hope you guys will enjoy it ! This chapter is short, I will try my best to make the next one a lot longer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own. That's it.

**Chapter 3**

The dark haired boy walked through the house and stood before a door. It opened and his whole body was paralysed. He had dreamt of it a hundred times: The corpse of his dead parents laid on the floor.

'Oka-san! Oto san!'

This feeling, he knew it too well: The lost of precious ones. It had haunted him since he was a child. He thought that it would cease since Uchiha Itachi was dead, but he couldn't stop reminscing about the tragedy.

'Sasuke...'

Sasuke was surprised, his mind returned in the dark street with Sakura on his back. Sasuke didn't understand what happened, but he decided to put it aside, he had to find a place for Sakura.

'I thought you would never come back.' She was talking in her sleep, 'Am I too stupid to think that I can change someone's life?'

His expression softenned. 'You must never drink again.' whispered Sasuke to the girl. Sakura agreed by returning to sleep.

The Uchiha was walking around while carrying the pinkette girl. He didn't knew for how long, but Sakura was still sleeping. He decided to go home. While the boy was seeking for his keys, the grip around Sasuke's neck tightened.

'Oi! Sakura!'

'WHAT!?'

'...'

'LET ME OFF!'

'Could you stop!? You will wake up the whole building!'

'Why was I on your back?' asked Sakura when her feet reached the ground.

'You don't remember?'

'No. I only remember that I dragged you into a bar and... that's it.'

'_She definitly drank too much,_' thought Sasuke, 'So you don't remember about screaming and collapsing to the floor?'

'I did that?' asked the girl innoncently. Sasuke didn't reply and entered in his apartement and the kunoichi followed him.

'Since you are here, you can use my bedroom.'

'What?' said Sakura, but Sasuke left already.

Sakura walked through the small appartement.

'Already 12:00 am...' The kunoichi managed to find Sasuke's room and without bothering to change clothes, she fell asleep on the bed the instant she found it.

Sasuke returned to the street corner where he had this vision. He wondered why he remembered the tragedy. Of course it had haunt him everyday, but why? Why did he remember it while he was carrying Sakura? Was it because he was worried about Sakura? Because he thought he was about to lose a precious one? No. He didn't think so. He was sure something else forced him to reminisce about the Uchiha massacre.

'I came to myself when Sakura talked in her sleep... Genjutsu?'

The instant he spoke these words, a kunai was thrown. It stabed Sasuke's left arm, and the kunai returned from where it came, as if someone was controlling the kunai with chakra string.

'Who's there?' No one answered, but noise could be heard from the other side of the street. Someone was running and was probably far away from him. Probably a shinobi.

'Tsk...' Sasuke was losing a lot of blood and it was flowing to the ground while he was walking.

**xoxox **

It was already morning. Sakura pulled out the blanket when she saw Sasuke.

'Oha- SASUKE!' Sasuke's eyes widenned. He didn't expect her to be awake.

'YOUR LEFT ARM !' His left arm was wrapped in a white tissu covered with blood.

'You are annoying.'

'Your arm! Sasuke, did you fight?'

Sasuke didn't spoke. Should he tell her? That someone, from nowhere, thrown a kunai and pulled it out the moment it had stabbed him? No, he was too ashame.

'It doesn't matter if you don't want to talk about it. At least, let me check your arm,' said the medic ninja.

She gently took his arm and examined it. The cut was deep, she had to disinfect it first.

'You don't have to do this' said Sasuke.

'Well, I slept here, this is the least I can do,' stated Sakura with a warm smile. Sasuke turned away, blushing. 'Do as you wish.' He sat on the couch and Sakura sat beside him.

Light blue chakra emerged from her palm and she focused it on the wound. The boy was amazed and he wondered how much Sakura changed. The Sakura he knew was a crybaby and was always following him. Also, she never raised her voice on him. Not until yesterday.

_I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!_

'Should I believe it?'

'You said something Sasuke?' asked Sakura. Sasuke noticed he had spoke aloud. 'NO! No...Sakura, sorry.'

She resumes her work. Sasuke knew that if it was the old Sakura who would be treating him, she would be giggling and blushing hard. But the Sakura who was in front of him didn't do any of these. She was concentrated and nothing could bother her, not even Uchiha Sasuke, her first love.

'I'm done!' said a sastified Sakura a few minutes later. 'Sasuke?'

He was sleeping and he didn't react when she was done. Sakura woke him up.

'Too tired, nee?'

'Oh... Thank you.'

'No problem.' Sakura stood and walked to the door.

'Leaving already?' asked Sasuke.

'What? You want me to stay here forever? Don't be silly.'

'Well... I'm wounded, you don't want to take care of me?' Sasuke didn't think of anything and these words came out on their own.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and she walked to him quickly. She putted a hand on his forehead.

'You don't have a fewer.'

'Of course not!' hissed Sasuke. He pushed her hand away, he was blushing. She laughed.

Her laugh was sweet and pure. Sasuke couldn't help it and smile. It has been awhile he didn't smile that way, which to his surprise, made him feel good.

Both of them ate their breakfeast and Sakura left. She had to attend a training with her shishou. Sasuke, finally alone, lay on the couch. He was about to fall asleep as he heard noises. Quickly, he stood up and waited behind his door, ready to attack.

'_Maybe it's the genjutsu user?_' thought Sasuke.

But the young shinobi couldn't make a move, he collapsed to the floor. A gas filled his appartement, some masked men came in and took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes : I'm happy to show you the chapter 4 :)! Hope you guys will enjoy it as mush as I wrote it !

Also, I would like to thanks my lovely beta, Merry and Julie. You guys rock : )

Disclaimer: I don't own. That's it.

**Chapter 4**

The moment the pinkette girl stepped out of the Uchiha's appartment, she knew that the day would be great. The sun was already high in the sky and it lit in all of it glory.

'It feels good today.' Sakura didn't know why, but she suddenly felt happy, as if her life couldn't be better at the moment. Could it be because she spent the night at Sasuke's? Of course, she was alone in his appartment but, his bed was comfortable and scent of him filled the place...

The kunoichi immediatly denied the last thought that came across her mind. She couldn't give herself in, she promised to herself that she would forget about him and she **must** do it.

It was for her own good.

However, for today, she couldn't care less about it, she just wanted to enjoy the day. She increased her speed toward the headquarter, where her shishou would be waiting for her training. She wasn't late, but it wouldn't botter anyone if she arrived earlier then expected.

'Sakura!'

The young girl turned around to see that her best friend, Ino, was in front of her store, watering the flowers.

'Good morning Ino!' Sakura smiled widely to the other kunoichi.

'Wow, it has been a long I didn't see you so happy. It is because of- _Sasuke's return?'_ wisphered Ino to herself.

'You said something ?' asked Sakura.

'No-no, I was just saying that it's a good thing that you're... You know, I have been worried about you since... forever!' Ino couldn't think of anything else and managed to answer with the few idea that came accross her mind.

'Thanks Ino, I know that you always take care of me and I'm grateful for that. But you don't need to worry about me, you should take care of yourself instead. So how are things between you and Shikamaru?' asked the pinkette girl.

The blondy girl suddenly dropped the watering can.

'Ino?'

'I heard that you're going out with Sai. That's unexpected of you. You always told me that you would never, but NEVER go out with someone so _similar to him_' said the blondy girl angrily, 'I thought that between us we would never hide any secret and share everything-'

'Ino...'

'And guess what, I heard it by Naruto, he was talking about it with Sasuke-kun yesterday at the Ichikaru's store.'

'Ino...' Sakura was leaning closer to her and grabbed her arm, 'Ino, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask about Shikamaru, so I believe things aren't swell as they should be.'

'He left! He left!' Ino's eyes were filled with tears, 'The day before he left for his mission, I wasn't even able to tell him how much he had to take care of himself and that he must come back safely. Instead of that, we were arguing-' Sakura interruped her friend by hugging her, 'Everything will be fine, I'm here for you, okay?'

'Sakura... I really don't want to lose him.'

Before Sakura headed to her final destination, she decided to spend a little time with Ino and explained everything that happened the day before. They spoke to each other as if they never had before, but time was short and Sakura left to meet with Tsunade-sama.

'_So you lied? Why?' _Ino's voice was still echoing.

Unfortunatly, she didn't know the answer. That was a good question: Why did she had to lie? Perhaps, somewhere in her heart, she had wished Sasuke to be jealous, or at least, to show some reaction. She was confused of her own thoughts.

'I guess today will be plain as usual...' sighed Sakura as she walked down the road, not as happily as this morning.

**xoxox**

'Atchoom!' Sasuke sneezed and woke up on a cold floor.

'Bless you,' said a voice.

_Where the hell am I?_

Sasuke stood up and looked around him.

_Shit, I'm stuck in a..._

The room wasn't huge and its width could barely accomodate a bed. Unlike ordinary rooms that contained four walls, this room only contained three stone walls and the fouth side of the built place was replaced by metal bars.

_... cell._

'We want you to answer a few question concerning your return to the village' a masked man was sitting on a chair in front of Sasuke, 'What's you real purpose for returning?' Sasuke recognized the mask. The mask was painted in dark blue and white, only two holes were pierced so we could see the man's eyes. Also, his clothes were all in black, he was definitly from the Anbu.

'I-' Sasuke couldn't answer, he didn't understood why he ended up here. He thought that since he had gone to Tsunade's office, everything would be fine, but it seemed that there were still some misunderstandings, 'I've already explain everything to the Hokage. I don't see why you guys, the Anbu, wouldn't know about it. I think there is some misunderstandings' said the Uchiha calmly.

'You didn't answer my question! Why did you come back? For what-' the man was interrupted by someone who came in. He wasn't wearing a mark, but instead, he wore a jacket and we could easily recognize that he's a Jounin.

'We have to release him, we do not have enough proof to keep him here' the Anbu stood up and was about to argue but the Jounin continued, 'That's Tsunade-sama orders, I don't think you want to disobey. Plus, you guys didn't had the mandat to arrest him.'

'But we have investigate and everything are leading to him! Also, look at his wound arm!'

'The incident only occur last night, it's not enough!'

'I understand that he's one of your old friend, but-'

'I'm not doing this because I know him since I was a teen!' Sasuke finally recognized him. He had long brown hair, his eyes were pale and he didn't changed a bit, he was still impatient when thing weren't done as it should be.

'Orders are orders, so just do like I said!' hissed the Hyuuga boy.

The Anbu man sighed, stood up and went to the cell, 'You will definitly regret this. Now go on, you are free, but not for that long, gaki.'

Hyuuga Neji wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. He never enjoyed this hideout since the first time he had to interrogate an assassin who had mudered hundred of victimes in the Rice Village and caused many nightmares to his teamate, Tenten. He remembered how his scent was horrible and how his eyes were filled of rage.

'Neji' called Sasuke, 'Thanks for earlier.'

'Like I said, I'm not doing this because we were acquaintance from the past' repeated Neji as they were heading outside.

'Hn.'

'But I have to admit that I'm still curious.'

'About what?' asked the dark haired boy.

'Why did you come back? Feeling some remorses after all these years? Or perhaps, since your big brother is dead...' Neji couldn't continue, 'I'm sorry, I should have mind my own thing since Naruto and Sakura aren't making a big fuss over it.'

'Naruto is fine, but Sakura...'

'I see... Well, leaving a girl on a bench, that was a bit ...'

'...'

'Yeah, I should mind my own thing' said Neji, 'I have to go, I have to meet Tenten.' He was about to turn to the next stop but Sasuke held him.

'Wait. I want to know why I was in at the hideout earlier.'

'You don't know yet?'

'Don't know what?'

**xoxox**

'Come in !' yelled the Godaime, 'Ahh! Sakura.'

'Shishou' Sakura bowed to her master, 'So what do you want me to do for today's training?'

'Cancel' said briefly the Hokage. Sakura was shocked, she just had a day off yesterday, why would she canceled today as well?

'Why?'

'Because...'

**xoxox**

'Well, it concern Sakura' said calmy Neji.

'What happen to her?' said brutly the other boy.

'This morning, around 2 AM, we found a dead corpse.'

'And how that's relate to Sakura?' asked impatiently Sasuke.

'I'm not done. Actually, Sakura's...'

**xoxox**

Sakura stood in front of her shishou, waiting for her to explain what is happening.

'Sakura...?' asked softly Tsunade as she got closer to her apprentice.

'Yes?'

'I want you to listen carefully to me, and when you will heard it, no matter what. You have to stay in the office and not leave until I say so.'

'Yes, of course.'

'I will get to the point, I know that you're wondering what's on my mind' the Godaime paused, seeking for words, 'Your...'

_Even if the sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky and lit with all of it glory._

_Even if today Sakura felt a bit happier for once..._

'...father is dead' said at the same time Neji and Tsunade.

_...there is no way that happiness would remain within her soul, since they just shattered it away._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'I'm not done. Actually, Sakura's father is dead.'

'Dead?' Sasuke was shocked, and wondered if Sakura knew about it, 'Can you-'

'Aww man, I really need to leave now or Tenten will be mad at me,' said Neji in an apologetic tone.

The two boy separated from one another, the elder headed to the left while the younger one was heading to the right, where the headquarter stood. He didn't know why, but he had to find Sakura. He wanted to know if she was alright and if she needed a shoulder to cry on, well...

'_In anycase, I need to find her first.' _

While Sasuke was seeking for her, Sakura still remained in Tsunade's office.

'Sakura?'

'...'

She stood there, in front of her shishou, not knowing what to do or what to say. Of course, she wanted to ask : '_Nee, shishou, this is a joke right? Haha, funny, can we start training now?'_ but something told her that Tsunade-sama wouldn't joke about this kind of matter.

'I know this is hard to believe, but you are one of the best kunoichi that I've known and I believe that you had to know about this incidence as soon as possible since it concerned you and you aren't a kid anymore. The corpse was found-'

'Any suspects so far?' managed to ask Sakura. The tone she used was brute and surprised Tsunade. For an instance, the hokage was afraid that she wouldn't be able to recognize her own student since she revealed the death of Haruno-san, but no one can blame her, she just lost a dearest person.

'We have someone in mind, but we do not have-'

'Who is he!? Or she?! I want names-' Tears started to drop down her cheek and she wasn't able to control her emotion and she stepped forward. Shizune, who was quiet since the little kunoichi came in, spoke for the first time as she headed to Sakura's side.

'Sakura, calm down-'

'Tsunade-sama, please, give me names and let me investigate on this! At least, let me avenge the death of my father-'

'No.'

'WHY!?' Sakura couldn't understand and tried to get away from Shizune's grip, 'Why...'

'Because you might get hurt.' Sakura stopped moving and Shizune's grip loosened.

'_You are annoying Sakura. Always getting in other's way, you should mind your own business' said a twelve years old boy._

'_Sasuke-kun...'_

'Tsunade-sama!' cried Shizune. Tsunade didn't reply and looked deeply in Sakura's eyes.

'At least, these words calmed you down. Of course Sakura, I won't be against the fact that you want to investigate the death of your father,' and before Sakura could reply or asked anything else, Tsunade stood up from her chair and went to face Sakura, 'However, I can't give you a name yet, because nothing is clear and the crime only occured last night. Nothing can be conclude from the few informations we have gathered so far. Also it's hard to believe that Haruno-san was killed that easily even if he was sick and consigned at home.'

'I see...'

'Also... I need to know everything you did last night,' told Tsunade as she returned to her seat, 'I want to know everything.'

'Everything?'

'Everything.'

A few minutes later, from the top of the building, we could see a pinkette girl walking out of the headquarter. Tsunade stood up from her chair and watched her student from her window while Shizune spoke.

'Tsunade-sama... Are you sure about Sakura? Shouldn't we have told her about-'

'But we do not have enough proof yet.'

'Tsunade-sama, Uchida Sasuke disapeared a few years ago and we don't even know what he had done and suddenly he's back. Also, a member from the Anbu came to me this morning and was really angry because he had to release him.'

'Shizune, are you doubting about how I handle things here?' asked calmly Tsunade while she was still watching her student from afar. A dark haired boy went to Sakura and the two of them stood there.

'No... No, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry if I have offended you.'

'Don't worry, I know you and don't think that you've said that to offend me but to, perhaps, stop me from doing anything useless. In fact, I agree with you. We don't know anything about Sasuke and it's dangerous for Sakura to hang around him. However, I can't interfere, since it's must have been hard for her since he returned, she should have manage something herself to not bother the others. And if I'm wrong about this, I will do anything in my power to protect everyone' said Tsunade as she looked up to Shizune.

'Of course, Tsunade-sama' smiled Shizune, 'Why don't you start with these papers-'

'I think I'm going out for a drink-'

'TSUNADE-SAMA!'

'OK, OK, papers, papers...'

Tsunade took a last glance at the couple outside, '_I hope I make the right choice... Be careful, Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare to hurt Sakura's feelings.'_

Outside, in front of Konoha's headquarter, Sakura met with Sasuke. She didn't say anything since he came to her. On the other hand, Sasuke was trying to catch his breath, he ran all the way since he knew what had happened to Sakura's father.

'Are you alright?' managed to ask Sasuke. Sakura nodded, not wanting to speak. She wasn't looking at Sasuke because if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able control her emotion and like earlier, she would cry. Seeing that she was looking at him, Sasuke worried and didn't know what to do. '_Damn it, Uchiha, you are so useless. When you were down, she always said the right word to comfort me and when it's her turn, you can't even think of anything else then 'Are you alright?' Aww c'mon!'_ as his eyes were deviated from Sakura's face, he noticed that everyone were looking at them and were whispering.

'Have you heard of what happen to Sakura's father?'

'Poor kid.'

'Haruno-san is dead?'

Sasuke didn't understood why these peoples were gathering here as if Sakura and he were a good attraction from the zoo. Sasuke instinctively took Sakura's hand and ran off from those people. Not knowing where to get away from the unwanted viewers, he continued to lead as long as they would be far from the anyone's attention. After a few minutes, they stopped moving.

'I'm sorry, but I just didn't want-' Sasuke turned around to see that Sakura was nowhere to be seen and he realized that he ended up in a marketplace, where hundreds of people were buying their groceries and a lot of kids were running and were playing around the place.

'Sakura...?' He started to run as he screamed her name. He didn't understood how could that ever happen, if Sakura had let his hand go, he was sure he would have felt it, or at least noticed it.

'Sakura! Where the hell did you go? Oi!'

He looked everywhere, no pinkette girl was around. He asked a few merchants if they have seen a pink haired girl but noon of them did. Words started to spread that it was Uchiha Sasuke who was running all over the market so villagers started to ignore him instead of helping him. He was in fact considered as a traitor by the village after all. Not letting his spirit down, he continued to search.

'Sakura! Don't joke around, Oi! Sakura!'

While Sasuke was determined to find Sakura, the little kunoichi wondered how she could have lost him. She just looked around desperately while bumping into some strangers as she was struggling to find a path to Sasuke. She started to walk around, looking for her ... for her what? What was exactly Sasuke to her? A friend? A teammate? A...

Lover?

No she didn't think so, but then, how could she explain Sasuke's behavior? People were around all over the place and were whispering between them as if they thought she couldn't heard them and then, Sasuke took her hand and ran off... And she ended up in an unknown place.

'_How am I going to return to my-'_

Actually, she didn't even have a place to go back. No one would be waiting for her since her father died. She suddenly felt down at the thought of it and stopped walking.

'_I'm all alone now...'_

On the other side of the street, Sai came out of an art shop and saw Sakura. He realized that she was crying and was about to call out her name but-

'Oi! Sakura!'

Someone did it on his behalf.

Sakura looked up to where the voice came from to see that Sasuke was coming to her.

'Sasuke... Sasuke-_kun_?' Sakura didn't know what was going on. The shinobi she was looking for finally came to her. She felt his arms around her body, hugging her tightly.

'Don't.you.ever.do.that.to.me.again' said Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath, he loosened his grip and took a look at her. Sakura could see that he was afraid and didn't dare to look away this time. She tried to smile, but instead, tears that she couldn't hold back dropped down her cheek slowly.

At the sight of this, anyone would have thought that these two were a couple, even Sai who was standing on the other side of the street, thought that something was going on between them.

'_It's not as if I care, but, don't you dare to make her cry, I wouldn't hold back and take you down, Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't pose as a fake lover for nothing.'_

Not wanting to see more, he started to walk away.

Sasuke wipped the tears away and lean forward to hug her again. 'You don't have to hold your feelings inside... I've seen you cry before...' When Sakura heard his word, she cried even more and putted her arms around Sasuke and tightened her grip.

'_No, I'm not alone...'_

* * *

PockyCake is here: Hehe, hope you guys have enjoyed reading it ! Maybe chapter 6 will be release during this week-end, just before I return to school ! For now... I would looooveeee to read your reviews! And any suggestions for the storyline? Like or dislike? Review please:) 

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.this.masterpiece. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**PockyCake**: Oh wow! I'm so sorry guys. I made you wait for like more than 2 years. Like my profile says, this chapter was written over a year ago but I have never finished it. Finally, on this sunny day, I decided that I had made you wait long enough and that I should finish it! I hate it when I leave things unfinished. I will try at least to finish this fic this summer before my next year in University (yeah I'm in University now…) so I could finish the others too. I hope I won't disappoint you after a long wait. My story will differ at some point from the present manga since I started this fic 3 years ago. I still remember how I want this story to end and I will try to respect my initial idea. I hope you guys will still enjoy the fic and respect my decision. You can take this the same way as the time that I imagined the return of Sasuke with all the consequences that had followed it.

Many thank to my faithful beta who will always read my text before I post it. You know who you are and you ROCK! She's back with me after 2 years of absence. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! :)

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Ino was inside her shop, trying to arrange the new flowers. She didn't look sad or happy, but she was concentrated on her work while a part of her mind was elsewhere.

_I don't want to think about him right now..._

She glanced away from her flowers and through the big window; she saw a familiar couple that was passing by.

_Love… Always love. Will I find happiness too? I also want to be happy..._

No! Enough is enough. Why would women need men in their life? We are not from the time when women had to do every single thing that their husband wished. No, society has changed and today, women can even be shinobi like any other man and succeed well. Ino was about to fall deeper in her thoughts when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'Welcome to- Oh! Kiba-kun!'

Kiba, like the other guys, has changed through time. He was a bit taller and wasn't wearing his hood anymore. Instead, his brown hair was outstanding and the features on his face were even more attractive. His close little grown-up dog, Akamaru, was not following his steps like it used to, well at least, not as much as before.

'Hi Ino!'

'You want to buy flowers? For who? Hinata?' said Ino in an amusing tone. She winked at him, but he started to turn red.

'No-no... I'm not here-'

'Then why are you red?

Kiba turned around and faced the door. The sun was almost up and was brightening up the streets.

'No I'm here because I want to say hi... Sorry but I have to go' said the shinobi in a rush tone as he left quickly. _Arg, you are so pathetic Kiba! _

Suddenly, the shop was empty and Ino was left alone.

_Aww, that is so sweet of you !_

Ino submerged by her thoughts again, had to return to work. A smile appeared on her sweet face as she was arranging the flowers around the shop. In front of her, through the wide window we could observe the same young couple walking in the streets that caught Ino's attention.

'Nee, Naruto-kun?'

'Ya?'

'Uchiha-san is back for real?' asked the little Hyuuga.

'Well, I guess so' replied Naruto while he was holding Hinata with his right arm and the other one was in his pocket. Both of them were peacefully enjoying a walk after a tiring mission.

'Why do you ask, Hinata-chan?'

'Just asking... I'm worried about Sakura-chan...' Naruto took a glance at Hinata and smiled. She was so sweet, always thinking about the others and never minding about herself. 'She will be alright, no matter what happens; and don't forget, she's strong!'

At these words, Hinata smiled and nodded her head in sight of approval.

Far from where they were walking, Sai was hurrying to the hideout of Danzou-sama. He was summoned for a new special task. His master mentioned that it was top secret information held only by the Anbu Root Division. The hideout was dark and silence was omnipresent. Only his steps were heard through the corridor that led to Danzou. He finally reached the door at the end of the corridor and found a Danzou who was waiting for his pupil. Sai put a knee on ground and bowed his head to his master.

'Danzou-sama. I'm sorry if I made you wait. I was buying some painting and papers while…'

'This is the first time that I hear you explain your late arrival' said Danzou in a calm voice. Danzou was right, Sai has never excused himself and he didn't know why he did it anyway. Frankly, hanging with team Kakashi made him say weird things. Normally, he would only apologize for his delay and Danzou would continue with a new task that awaited Sai. 'Don't worry, Sai, for your delay. It's me who arrived earlier, like always' Danzou smiled calmly to his student.

'Thank you, Danzou-sama' replied Sai. He bowed his head, but Sai was wondering what could have brought him to Danzou at this moment. Tsunade-sama didn't send team Kakashi on a new mission and so, he was forced to stay in the village. His smile told everything and when Danzou-sama smiled that way, it's only a sign that something will occur soon.

'I want you to check on Uchiha Sasuke. His sudden return isn't good for the Root Division and can affect on our _affair_.' Danzou walked toward his desk and pulled out a scroll. 'Stand up, Sai. Come here, I have to show you this.' Sai couldn't help but his eyes widened.

'What is this?'

'A plan.'

'A plan?'

'Yes, a plan to overcome evil and Uchiha Sasuke is a part of it' Danzou opened the scroll and put it on the table 'If you get what I mean, get on with your work. This will be your mission until team Kakashi has to leave for a mission. For now, I want you to investigate this man. This is for the sake of the Root.'

'Yes, Danzou-sama.'

'I guess that you heard about Haruno-san? He has died suddenly and the investigation led to Uchiha Sasuke. This will be added to the list of crimes that he had committed during the five years after he left. This may sound like an excuse to imprison him but Tsunade-sama let him out a few hours after he was caught' Danzou struck his desk to show its frustration 'I can't understand that woman! She keeps doing things on her own as if she was the only one managing Konoha.' Danzou calmed down and straighted up his back to look up to Sai. 'No mistake is allowed.'

'Of course, Danzou-sama.'

Sai left the hideout. What was he supposed to do? He can't follow Sasuke. For godsake, Sai didn't know what Sasuke had done in the past five years and how powerful he could be. Sai could probably handle a day or two, but soon, he will be discovered. Rumours said that he was seeking power from Orochimaru for the sake of his revenge. Now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the purpose of Sasuke's life was over and 'naturally' he came back to the village.

Actually, his sudden return was indeed suspicious. Sai didn't want to bother with it since it has been a while that team Kakashi didn't get a break, and he thought that he could have use this time to paint. However, Danzou asked him to check on Sasuke so he will have to put his hobbies aside.

Sai was walking around the village. The sunset was present to remind him that the day will end. The environment will soon turn to dark as he couldn't think of anything to get near Sasuke. Their first meeting was spoiled by the intervention of Sakura.

_He's my boyfriend, Sai._

'Arg! Why did she have to bring that up? Now, Sasuke will certainly get suspicious of me everytime that I will try to be friend with him. Mmh…'

_And if I __ask Sakura instead? But what does she know? I can't forget the fact that she made me… _

'Hey! But I'm still her _boyfriend_… right?' said Sai to himself. He wasn't sure of what he could do with that statement, but with a good night of sleep things will get together by the morning and he would be able to plan something. 'Yes, let's sleep first.'

**xoxox**

In the backyard of the Hyuuga household, Neji was mediating after a tiring training with Tenten. They had spent their afternoon at the training area, striking at each other, throwing kunai toward each other. With the sun high in the sky, the temperature was perfect for a good training. While Neji was calmly sitting on a rock, Tenten used this opportunity to look at Neji. His features were calm and relaxed. She could only use this moment to look at him without having him say 'What are you looking at ?'

'It's not because I have my eyes close that I can't sense the way that you are looking at me right now' said Neji in a calm voice.

'I guess that this isn't a thing with the Hyuuga? With your eyes close, you wouldn't be able to see through your eyelids even with your Byukugan on. Am I right?' asked Tenten.

'Actually, I never tried it.'

'Haha, well this can be your opportunity!' said Tenten in an enchanted tone. 'But it's not worth to try since you already know what I'm doing.'

'Now I can imagine your face since I know you too well.' Tenten grimaced at that comment. Neji finally opened his eyes and looked at her. 'Before I meet up with you, things weren't good.'

'What do you mean?'

'This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I was asked to do something weird' explained Neji 'You know that most of us are presently in the village, right?'

'Yeah. I know that team Kakashi and ours aren't on duty at the moment and I'm glad for the break! I wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world. At this moment, I prefer to sit here, on this rock in your garden, than to go run after some shinobi from an unknown village, Neji' said Tenten with a big smile. Neji couldn't help but his lips were put together like a line that would be in his case, something that you could call a smile.

'Anyhow, what I was saying it's this weird thing that I had to do. I went to the headquarters to hand some papers that Gai asked me to. I was about to leave when Tsunade found me in the corridors.'

'_Neji! Are you busy? I need you to head somewhere' asked the Hokage. She was in a hurry and was glad that she found Hyuuga Neji._

'_Tsunade-sama, good morning. I have just done a task that Gai asked me to do. If I can do anything to help, I will gladly do it. What can I do for you?'_

'_Heard of Sasuke? At the moment he returns, he already gets himself into troubles! Nothing is clear yet and they have already accused him of murder.'_

'_Murder? Sasuke? What?'_

'_I can't explain here, I already told you too much, but with Sakura's father death, thing aren't good now…'_

'_What? Sakura… Tsunade-sama, you just lost me. How can Sakura's father death be related to Sasuke's return?'_

'_Neji, I really don't have time. You will hear of it later, for now, go to the East house of the headquarters and get him out of there. Tell them that you have my approval. Since you're a jonin, they won't ask too much.'_

'_I will get on to it.'_

'_I'm really sorry Neji, I couldn't think of anyone and I just bumped into you, bad luck for you I guess. I would have gone there myself, but I want to limit my displacements to the East house since it is controlled by the Elders. You may found it weird since I'm the Hokage, but since I'm here, it's rare that I come to an agreement with them and I don't think that this day will ever come. However, thank you for everything! I will get back to my room.'_

'_No problem Tsunade-sama.'_

Neji took a breath as he was done with his story. The whole garden was calm. No one was there except the two of them. The Hyuuga backyard was big and Neji brought Tenten to the north side since the south side was the nearest to the house. Normally, they don't go as far, but today was an exception since Neji wanted to know Tenten's opinion about today's event.

'So you went to rescue him?'

'Of course I did. Why would you ask?'

'Well you could have left him there. You know how I'm amazed by guys who leave a girl on a bench and walk away…'

'Thing happened I guess… But that's not the whole point. I went to rescue him since Tsunade-sama asked me to, remember? I was about to be late, but since it's Tsunade-sama, I couldn't refuse it.'

'Oh yeah, it was Tsunade-sama who asked. And then?'

'Well I went to the East house. I got him out of there. I thought that Sasuke would give me details, but instead, he was more clueless than I was. He didn't know why he ended up there and didn't even know about Sakura's father.'

'I see… Some pieces of the puzzle are missing. I can't really tell you my opinion since there is nothing to say. You only stated what happened.'

'Yeah I know, but I thought maybe you could be able to see it in another perspective' said Neji 'I have a feeling that they want to use this occasion to blame it on Sasuke and accuse him of his other crimes. But then again, they don't have to use Haruno-san's death. They could just call him in trial and if he flees, the list will only grow… Don't you think so? I mean…- What? Why are you smiling?'

A bright smile was on Tenten's face. Every time something bugged him, he came to her and talked about it. He always started by asking her advice, but then, she never added anything since he only brought back his theories. Tenten never thought that she was more then a training partner to Neji since most of their time together was spent in the training area. However, Tenten had to admit to herself that she was more than a training partner to Neji since he trusted her. Actually, he had to trust her since they were on the same team.

'Well, I don't need to say anything. Everything is already clear. We don't know what Sasuke has done in the past five years and it's not everyone who is happy about the fact that he is back and no punishment have been given. But like you said, at the moment that he stepped into Konoha, he could have been brought to the trial right away and be judged, but nothing happened. Maybe someone is after him?'

'Perhaps… but then again, Sakura is involved no matter what. With her father's death…'

'So you think that they accused Sasuke?'

'Well, Tsunade didn't give me details about it, but it sounded like it. She asked me if I knew for Haruno-san and then she asked me to go to the East house.'

'Mmmh… Anyhow, things will be heard around the village soon and…' Tenten didn't finish her sentence. A servant was approaching.

'Neji-sama, someone is looking for you. He is waiting in the house.'

'Oh… I will be right there. But… How did you found me? I didn't tell anyone where I was heading.'

'Hiashi-sama told me that I could found you here and no need to tell you that it's impolite to make a guest wait…' said the servant.

'Meiko, I know. I will get there. You can go, I won't get away. Tenten is our witness' he pulled Tenten to his side 'And don't worry, she will make sure that I will go since she is certainly curious about the guest.' Tenten was about to protest, but Neji hold her hand to make her stop moving.

'Then I will take my leave, Neji-sama. But please, hurry. Hiashi-sama isn't very happy…'

'I see. Thank you Meiko.'

Neji and Tenten stood from their rock and headed for the house. To make it faster, they decided to run through the trees, branch by branch. In less than five minutes, they reached the main house. Hiashi was waiting for them.

'You will have to explain me why Uchiha Sasuke is in our house, seeking for you, Neji.'

Neji couldn't help but… His uncle was angry? How can he be angry with an old friend of his that took the time to come visit him? Ok, Neji and Sasuke have never been close, but they were enough acquainted to ask each other how life has treated them in the past years.

'Is anything the matter, Uncle?'

'Don't make fun of me. Do you know that he's the prime suspect of murdering Haruno-san?'

At the statement, the door opened abruptly. Sasuke was in the frame of the door, staring at Hiashi. 'I'm what? The prime suspect of murdering? Haruno-san? Sakura's father!'

'Hn. Playing the innocent now? Even though there is not enough proof, we have to stay on guard. Your return brought many headaches. Not to say that you had the guts to kill…'

'Hiashi-sama, like you said, there is not enough proofs to accuse him of-' said Tenten as she tried to calm down the situation, but Hiashi didn't let her finish.

'How dare you! Tenten, you don't have anything to say in this house. You're a guest of Neji and I'm glad that you spend time with him, but I don't need an opinion from a woman! Again, I don't want to see my nephew siding with this criminal even if they know each other for a long time. And for your sake, Tenten, don't side with Uchida-san too. Enough said, Uchiha-san, I will ask you to leave right away.'

Sasuke wasn't listening, he was still standing there when Hiashi repeated that he wanted him to leave. Sasuke didn't understand. He was the prime suspect of killing Haruno-san? How could that be? He has never met with him. Sakura never spoke of him, not even when he was part of team 7. His teammates barely talked about their family. Naruto, Kakashi and him had a sorrowful past regarding their family and Sakura was the only one with a present family and she was smart enough to not bring it up.

Suddenly, someone pushed him to the gates. It closed behind him. At least, he knew why he was imprisoned this morning. He was suspected, no, he was **accused** of murder. Something that he hasn't done. A few moments later, the gates opened. Neji and Tenten showed up.

'I'm sorry for my uncle, Sasuke' said Neji 'If I knew, I would have told you before.'

'Yeah I know… This is why I came to you directly. I would have come earlier, but I was looking for Sakura…' The two opened widely theirs eyes. Him? With Sakura? Sasuke noticed their expression but didn't care 'I guess Sakura didn't know when I was with her. She would have probably tried to kill me… This mean that even Tsunade-sama didn't tell her…' said Sasuke to himself.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. They didn't know what to do to help their old friend. Even though the world saw him as a criminal, it was obvious that this wasn't the expression of a criminal who was trying to get away fearing to hear the consequences of his own act. It was the expression of a human deeply wounded and lost.

* * *

**PockyCake** : This is the longest chapter! I hope you enjoyed and liked how the story is led. Reviews will be appreciated. I'm really sorry for the VERY late update. I hope that I can make up with this long chapter. :) Thank for reading !


End file.
